Fragment de vie
by Aosyliah
Summary: La vie de Regulus Black en quelques moments marquants.


**Caché dans mes six ans,** j'attends que Sirius me trouve. Je suis fier de moi, c'est une bonne cachette. Il ne devinera jamais où je suis. Je l'entends compter jusqu'à cent. Et puis il me cherche. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Et si j'étais trop bien caché ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans la chambre de Kreacher depuis une éternité. Le temps passe, et je commence à avoir peur. Peur d'être oublié.

- Sirius ? Sirius ?

Je sors, incapable de rester plus longtemps dans le noir. Je vais de pièce en pièce, sans trouver mon frère. Où est-il ? Ca m'inquiète. Ca me fait peur. Alors je l'appelle, encore et encore.

- Reg !

Sirius ! Je me sens soulagé, à nouveau moi-même. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux en riant. Et puis, il me regarde un peu plus sérieusement, et il a l'air inquiet.

- T'as pleuré ? me demande-t-il.

- Non !

Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis un peureux, parce que c'est pas vrai.

- Bah alors, t'étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout, moi ! me dit-il.

- C'est un secret !

Il parait réfléchir un instant, et puis, il se penche vers moi :

- Moi, je vais t'en dire un, de secret. Toi et moi, on ne se quittera jamais.

- Promis ?

- Promis !

C'est mon frère, et on sera toujours ensemble. Toujours ensemble ! Je sombre dans l'émerveillement.

**Du haut de mes dix ans**, un peu triste, je regarde mon frère. Nous sommes sur le pas de la porte. C'est le jour du départ.

- Tu m'écriras, pas vrai ? Tu me raconteras comment c'est ?

Je le regarde, attentif, émerveillé, perdu.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps, Reg, dit-il. Il y a tellement de choses à faire à Poudlard.

Ce qu'il dit me fait mal, mais ça ne dure pas. Parce que je vois, au coin de ses lèvres, le sourire qu'il ne donne qu'à moi. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, et je me sens rassuré. Bien sûr, qu'il va m'écrire !

- Sirius !

Mère le sermonne, et je me renfrogne. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne le dispute pas, pas ce jour-là. Et puis, avant même que je m'en rende compte, nous sommes à la gare. La foule qui envahit le quai de la voie 9 ¾ est immense. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant de gens. Et surtout, autant d'enfants. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul qui compte pour moi. C'est mon grand frère. Et il va partir, et il va me manquer. Un an. C'est tellement long, que je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir combien de temps ça fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que dans un an, je pourrai monter avec lui dans le train. Et c'est tout ce qui compte, finalement.

- Ne fais pas honte à la Maison des Black, lui dit Mère.

Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, dans la façon dont elle lui dit ça. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ferait honte à notre famille ? Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver la réponse que déjà, elle m'éloigne. J'essaie de me retourner, de l'apercevoir une dernière fois, mais il est déjà trop tard.

Je n'ai que quelques jours à attendre avant de voir le premier hibou arriver, mais j'ai eu l'impression que toute une vie s'écoulait. Mère décachette l'enveloppe, un pli sur le front. J'essaie de me tenir sage, de ne pas me montrer trop impatient. Il y a deux papiers dans l'enveloppe. Elle commence à lire le premier tout en sortant le deuxième.

- Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant le morceau de parchemin qui m'est spécialement adressé.

Mon cœur bat la chamade alors que je tends ma main vers le courrier, et puis il s'arrête tout à coup. Mère vient de crier, de retirer sa main qui tenait le parchemin. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le traître !

Et sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je la vois qui se lève, je la vois qui jette l'enveloppe au feu, les lettres, et quelque part, mon cœur avec. Elle quitte la pièce d'un pas rageur, et l'instant où elle disparaît, je me précipite vers la cheminée. Mais il est déjà trop tard. Tout a brûlé ! Je sens les larmes qui montent. Je sens mon corps qui tremble.

- Maître Regulus ?

Je me retourne vers Kreacher, de l'eau plein les yeux. Je lui montre la cheminée, incapable de parler. Il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de respirer, comme si ce n'était pas qu'une question de lettre jetée au feu, comme si c'était quelque chose de pire, bien pire que ça. Kreacher s'approche de moi, et je m'accroche à lui. Je pleure, je pleure, je pleure. Je sombre dans la solitude.

**Tremblant de mes onze ans**, je m'avance lentement vers le Choixpeau magique. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre, j'ai peur. Je sais ce qui m'attend au bout de ce chemin. Un fossé supplémentaire, un gouffre plus large. Parce que j'ai vu la réaction de Mère, quand elle a appris pour mon frère. Jamais, jamais je ne voudrais que la colère que j'ai vue dans ses yeux se dirige contre moi. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne veux pas perdre ma mère. Le Choixpeau commence à me parler, à murmurer des choses que je ne comprends pas. Je veux pas qu'elle me déteste, je ne veux pas qu'elle me rejette. C'est ma mère, c'est ma mère.

- Serpentard !

Et alors que le regard blessé de mon frère est sur moi, je sombre dans mes choix.

**L'été de mes quinze me fais goûter la rupture.** Tout éclate. Dans le salon, les cris ne sont plus les mêmes. Ils ont des accents de détermination, des accents de triomphe. C'est son triomphe, son triomphe sur cette maison. Son rire cynique résonne dans les murs, une porte claque.

- Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu ? Fils indigne ! Pourriture !

- Vieille folle !

- Vas-t-en ! Pars ! Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici, traître !

- J'y compte bien !

Leurs hurlements font trembler les ombres. Font trembler mon cœur. Je descends les escaliers en trombe. Au-dessus de ma tête, la malle de Sirius me devance, se précipite en bas. Non, non, non ! J'arrive sur le palier, et je vois Mère qui donne de grands coups de baguette vers l'étage. Les livres, les vêtements, sa présence sont forcés de se ranger dans la malle ouverte et malmenée.

- Espèce de vermine ! Ordure ! continue-t-elle de hurler.

Et Sirius lui réplique. Il lui réplique, tout en enfournant dans sa valise ses objets éparpillés sur le sol. Il ferme sa malle d'un coup de pied et met sa main sur la porte. Nos regards s'accrochent. Dis-moi de venir, dis-moi de venir, dis-moi de venir. Emmène-moi, dis-moi de partir avec toi. Ne me quitte pas ! Ne pars pas ! Il tourne la tête. Pas une parole, pas un mot. Il franchit la porte. Sans un regard en arrière. Sans une pensée pour moi.

Mère pousse un cri de fureur. Elle monte dans les escaliers, comme animée d'une lueur folle, me bouscule sans ménagement, et continue, continue sa route. Je la suis, affolé, paniqué, oublié.

- Mère ? Mère ?

On arrive devant la tapisserie. Pas une seconde s'écoule, pas une seconde ne suspend l'instant. Son bras se tend, sa baguette crache, le feu flambe. Tout à coup, je me retrouve seul devant la tapisserie, seul devant la généalogie. Je commence à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. La signification de cette tache noire, sur le mur. Là où se tenait mon frère, il n'y a plus qu'une brûlure. Je sombre dans la déchirure.

**Mes seize ans ne voient que ma colère**. Il est des blessures trop profondes pour connaître le pardon. Je parcours les couloirs du château en faisant comme si rien ne m'atteignait. Je m'entoure des personnes qu'il faut. Ce ne sont pas des amis, se sont des idées sombres. Ils murmurent à mon oreille. Jour et nuit, jour et nuit.

A chaque repas, je le vois. Je le vois rire. Je le vois vivre. Je fais comme si cela ne m'atteignait pas. Malgré nos différences, malgré nos disputes. Jamais je n'aurais pensé. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un jour, tu oserais m'abandonner. Tu es un lâche. Un lâche. Troquer un frère contre une vie confortable, tu es un traître. Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais. Fuis, fuis, puisque ça t'amuse. Ne te retourne pas, ne te demande surtout pas qui est celui qui doit rester. Qui est celui qui doit se briser. Après tous les reproches que tu m'as faits, après toutes tes tentatives pour me convaincre, tu t'en vas sans te retourner. Quand je pense que tu disais que nous serions toujours ensemble. Des mensonges, rien que des mensonges. Je sombre dans la rancœur.

**Emporté par mes dix-sept ans, je me sens vivant**. Nous sommes le vingt-et-un mars, le jour du printemps, le jour de mon anniversaire. C'est la majorité qui me tend les bras, et pour cette occasion, j'ai décidé d'offrir à mes parents le plus beau des cadeaux. Je profite des vacances pour aller rendre visite à ma chère cousine. J'ai une faveur à lui demander, un désir à formuler. J'ai un peu peur, parce que je sens que cela va me changer. Il y aura des responsabilités, et forcément, un prix à payer. Lequel ? Je l'ignore encore, mais je le découvrirai bientôt. Il ne doit de toute façon pas être si terrible, car je suis porté par ce en quoi je crois. Dans ce monde rabaissé, dans ce monde humilié, je veux faire une différence. Je veux agir au profit des sorciers. Nous avons la puissance, nous avons la magie, et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nous en cacher. Les Moldus devraient nous respecter, pas nous moquer.

Bellatrix se montre plus que ravie de ma décision. Elle est fière. Fière de moi. Tellement que le soir même, elle me demande de l'accompagner. Elle veut me présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, ce qui me plonge dans une joie mêlée d'appréhension. Comme une confidence, elle m'explique qu'elle lui a déjà parlé de moi et qu'elle savait depuis longtemps que je serai digne de Le servir. Nous pénétrons dans la pièce, et je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, devant moi. Enfin. Son apparence me fascine, me dérange, me repousse. Comme si chaque parcelle de son être rejetait l'humanité. C'est une vision qui me trouble, mais un sentiment que je m'efforce d'ignorer. Avec le temps, je m'y habituerai.

- Mon Seigneur, voici mon cousin, me présente-t-elle.

Tout en caressant l'énorme serpent qui glisse sur le sol à ses côtés, il me regarde attentivement. Je me sens mal à l'aise, intimidé, mais déterminé.

- Bellatrix m'a dit que tu souhaites te joindre à nous.

Sa voix est glaciale et mielleuse.

- Oui.

Ma voix est rauque et assurée. Il me regarde encore, mais cette fois-ci, je sens quelque chose. Une présence, dans ma tête. Est-il en train de lire mes pensées ? A-t-il ce pouvoir ? J'ai peur, je suis impressionné. Mais il peut fouiller, il ne verra rien d'inapproprié. Je m'applique à faire défiler dans mon esprit ce qu'il veut voir. Je serai fidèle, loyal. Et puis tout s'arrête.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te faire Mangemort ? Tu sais sans doute que je ne réserve ce privilège qu'aux plus méritants.

- Maître… essaie Bellatrix d'intercéder en ma faveur.

- Tais-toi !

Elle se recroqueville, l'air contrit et obéissant, l'air adorateur. Que puis-je dire pour le convaincre ? Je cherche au plus profond de mon être, là où se terre la colère, là où se cache la rancœur. Il faut que je trouve vite quelque chose à dire, quelque chose, sinon tout sera perdu. Mais avant que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, il me devance. Il rit. Son rire pénètre dans ma peau, me donne la chair de poule.

- Oui… susurre-t-il. Tu ne vas pas essayer de défendre ta cause. Tu sais que seule ma volonté a de la valeur.

Il se tourne vers Bellatrix avec le sourire de celui qui savoure. Et elle sourit à son tour. Lentement, il s'approche de moi. D'un geste brutal, il tire mon bras à lui. D'un geste théatral, il sort sa baguette des plis de ses vêtements. Je me force à garder les yeux ouverts tandis que mon cœur s'accélère. Sur ma peau, dans une douleur cuisante, se forme une tête de mort. Je sombre aux côtés des Mangemorts.

**Dix-huit ans.** Il n'y a pas trois semaines que je suis sorti de Poudlard, et déjà, je m'ennuie ferme. J'ai l'impression d'être inutile, de ne servir à rien. Mais tout à coup, voilà que Bellatrix vient me chercher. Son air ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : finies les basses besognes, finies les tâches ingrates. Voilà enfin venue mon heure ! Celle où je vais me redresser, celle où je vais prouver ma valeur. Je vais leur montrer à tous qui je suis. L'héritier de la noble famille des Black, le vrai. Je redoute un peu les combats, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a besoin de moi. Je vais grossir les rangs des guerriers, je vais leur montrer à tous que moi aussi, je peux me battre pour mes idées. A vingt contre un, ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Je n'aurai même pas à y penser. Regarde-moi mon frère, regarde-moi bien. Je sombre dans la guerre.

**Dix-huit ans d'horreur.** Je tremble. A chaque fois un peu plus, à chaque fois un peu plus fort. Je tremble de mes erreurs. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas comprendre ? Je pourrais me mentir, me faire croire que j'ai été naïf. En vérité, je savais très bien où je mettais les pieds. Peut-être pas à ce point, peut-être pas comme cela, mais je savais. Et je le voulais. Au nom de mes idées, je me pensais capable de me confronter à la réalité. Seulement sur mon bras, le tatouage me brûle encore une fois. Et je tremble.

J'ai vendu mon âme au Mal, et elle s'élève à présent au-dessus d'une pile de cadavres. J'ai fait l'erreur de croire que c'était ce que je voulais. J'ai fait l'erreur de penser que c'était ce qu'il nous fallait. Je me dégoûte. Je me hais. Il y a d'autres moyens, tellement d'autres façons de faire. Aucun idéal ne devrait imposer ce prix. C'est bien trop cher, bien trop cher. Je perds ma vie à chaque fois qu'on leur arrache la leur. Et mon bras me brûle encore. Il m'appelle à la violence, il m'exhorte au crime.

Si je veux vivre, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois faire semblant, continuer à prétendre mon allégeance. Je réponds à l'appel, je me joins au funeste cortège. Mais mon seul but est de ne pas me trahir. Alors quand j'arrive, je fais tout pour me fondre dans la masse, pour faire croire que moi aussi j'y prends plaisir. Dans la tourmente, j'interpelle Bellatrix, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle exulte, comme toujours. Du bout de sa baguette, elle humilie un couple de Moldus. La farce est grotesque, imbécile. Mais parce que je veux vivre, je m'entends en rire. Partout autour de moi, des scènes similaires se répètent. Entre les pleurs et entre les cris, les Mangemorts sont de sortie. Et Merlin, je suis l'un des leurs. Et je me dégoûte, et je m'écœure. Parce que si je veux vivre, je ne peux pas rester éternellement spectateur de ces fêtes macabres. Il faut que j'y participe, aussi. Alors, l'âme déchirée, je lève ma baguette à mon tour et j'essaie de ne pas vomir. Parce que si je veux vivre, si je veux vivre…

Les cris se sont enfin tus. Dans le village dévasté, les corps jonchent à présent le sol. Comme souvent, je suis le dernier sur les lieux, celui chargé de jeter dans le ciel la Marque des Ténèbres. C'est seulement à ce moment que je m'autorise à craquer. Quand il n'y a plus personne pour me voir tomber à terre. Quand tout autour de moi, il n'y a plus un bruit. Je me vomis en silence. Je hurle sans rien dire. Les cris se sont enfin tus, mais pas dans ma tête. Pas dans ma tête. Pas dans ma tête. Et petit à petit, je sombre dans la folie.

**Dix-huit ans de terreur.** Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, quelque chose qu'il faut que je sache. Quelque chose d'important. Dans ma tête, le récit de Kreacher tourne en boucle depuis des semaines. _Il_ a voulu le tuer. _Il_ voulait tuer mon elfe. Je vois encore son regard terrorisé et ses mains tremblantes. Sa souffrance, ajoutée à toutes celles auxquelles j'ai assistées, achève de me choquer jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Cela ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Cela ne doit pas continuer ainsi. Le récit de Kreacher tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Pourquoi ? _Lui_ qui fait si peu cas des êtres inférieurs, pourquoi condamner un elfe de maison ? Il ne représente rien pour _lui_, aucune haine, aucun dégoût. Cela n'a pas de sens, même venant de _sa_ part. Pourquoi s'encombrer de ce petit être ? Même sa souffrance n'a aucune valeur à _ses_ yeux. Le récit de Kreacher tourne en boucle, en boucle dans ma tête. Je sens la réponse qui est là, toute proche. Elle est dans la caverne. Quel est cet objet qu'_il_ désire tant cacher ? Pourquoi le montrer à un elfe ? Le récit de Kreacher. En boucle dans ma tête.

Et tout à coup, la raison me revient. Et tout à coup, je comprends. _Il_ avait _besoin_ de Kreacher. Besoin d'un elfe, d'un être insignifiant, d'une perte. Parce que cet objet, _il_ ne veut pas seulement le cacher, _il_ veut le _protéger_. Tous ces enchantements, toutes ces barrières et ces épreuves dressés dans un endroit connu de lui seul, dissimulé à ses plus proches partisans. Il _lui_ fallait quelqu'un de négligeable, quelqu'un pour les tester. Kreacher n'était pas censé revenir. Il n'était pas censé revenir.

Je ne devrais pas savoir. Personne n'est supposé savoir. Et dans ma tête, toutes les allusions qu'_il_ pensait indéchiffrables défilent à une vitesse incroyable. _Son_ apparence qui n'a presque plus rien d'humaine, _sa_ soif de pouvoir démesurée, insensée. Ce qui n'avait que peu retenu mon attention dans l'horreur de _son_ règne me frappe maintenant de plein fouet. Combiné aux mots qu'_il_ a craché à Kreacher en pensant qu'ils seraient les derniers que l'elfe entendrait, j'entrevois avec stupeur son terrible secret. Tant d'assurance, tant de confiance. Comme s'_il_ se savait invincible. Comme s'_il_ se savait… Immortel.

Obsession. Mes soupçons sont devenus obsession. Je cherche, je cherche, je cherche. Il faut que je comprenne l'ampleur de ce que le monde doit craindre. Il faut que je sache. A chaque page que je tourne, la peur se fait plus prenante. Mais je ne faiblis pas. C'est quelque chose de tellement plus grand, tellement plus grand que moi. Quelque chose de terrifiant.

Et le livre que je tiens tombe soudain de mes mains. A l'intérieur, je viens d'y lire l'horreur. Un vertige me saisit. Je l'ai découvert. Le noir secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sombre dans l'épouvante.

**Dix-huit ans d'erreurs.** C'est étonnant, tout ce qu'on peut voir en quelques secondes. Au hasard : un bassin de pierre baigné d'une lueur verte, une caverne sombre. Les yeux terrifiés d'un elfe, des corps morts rampant dans l'ombre. Personne n'est au courant, personne ne sait. C'est un secret.

- Détruis-le, Kreacher ! Détruis-le !

C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression de crier ces mots, mais je n'entends que l'écho d'un murmure tremblant. C'est un secret terrifiant que je souffle. C'est le secret de ma fin, ici et maintenant. Reflétée dans les yeux grands ouverts de Kreacher, je vois cette main s'élever dans l'obscurité, et je la sens s'abattre sur mon bras. Cette peau froide, cette peau lugubre. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

- Va-t-en !

Un claquement dans le noir, et c'est étonnant tout ce qu'on peut ressentir en quelques secondes. Le courage qui s'enfuit, les regrets qui reviennent. La chaleur qui s'en va, la jeunesse qui s'éveille. Et la peur. La panique. La stupeur. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir ! Trop tard, j'essaie de me débattre. Mais tout est froid, tout est lugubre. Sous mon corps écorché, je sens glisser le sol abîmé. Ils m'entraînent vers la berge, vers l'abîme. Dans la nuit, dans mon silence, mes ongles tracent leurs sillons sur le sable. Je sens l'eau éclabousser mon corps, et j'ai soudain mal de vivre. Je les sens qui m'attirent, et j'ai peur, et je cris, et j'espère. Mais personne ne peut me voir, personne ne peut m'entendre. Parce que c'est un secret. C'est le secret des ombres. Toutes les mains sur moi se resserrent. Une éternité passe.

Je sombre.


End file.
